Don't Judge Me
by Shantel.Mackerel
Summary: Beca is caught in a web of jealousy


**Disclaimer**

**I do not nor will I ever own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters. These amazing characters were created by some amazing genius, and the actresses that portray them are fucking goddesses...lol. But please read and review. Any comment is acceptable, even something random, plus if you have a story that you want to get out there, ill read it personally... **

**So, that's enough about me, someone else please talk...**

**I love you awesome nerds**

* * *

**I don't wanna go there**

**We should never go there **

**Damn it**

**Why** **you wanna go there?**

**I guess I gotta go there**

_*Is the famous DJ Beca Mitchell two-timing her sweetheart Chloe Beale? Pics from the DJ's club Ekko show her all snuggled up with someone who is definitely not her redheaded girlfriend. Are the lovebirds all done? More on E! At 11.*_

**You're hearing rumors about me **

**And you can't stomach the thought**

**Of someone touching my body **

**When you so close to my heart**

"Beca what is this?" You hear her ask from her laptop on the couch. Judging by the tone of voice it's not good.

"Um, I don't know Chloe, what is it?" You ask because you seriously don't know, but of course she takes it for sarcasm.

"Who the hell is this all over you?" Fuck, I forgot about those pictures. "A fan, I posed for some shots after my set at Ekko the other night. The same thing I do after _every _set." This is completely true.

"So you go snuggle up with them in V.I.P after _every _set too?" You flinch at the anger. You've never heard the beautiful Chloe Beale so pissed before. Not since she snapped on Aubrey for accusing you of cheating with your then manager, Alison, who you promptly fired after she tried to get you to have sex with her.

"No, why," you walk to the couch and peer at the screen. "What are those from?" You don't even remember the night of the photos.

"Yet here you are snuggled up with one of those club bimbos. Care to explain?" she crosses her arms waiting for an explanation.

**I won't deny what they saying**

**Because most of it is true **

**But it is all before I fell for you**

"Okay, yeah I was all "snuggled" up with her that night…." She walks out the room before you can even finish explaining the story.

**So please babe**

**So please don't judge me**

**And I won't judge you **

**Cause it could get ugly **

**Before it gets beautiful**

"_Hey DJ!" You hear some random chick call as you leave the booth after a fantastic night of spinning._

"_Wha….oh, hi there." You smirk as you see a beautiful gorgeous blonde walking towards you. "Enjoying yourself?" You ask as DJ and part owner, you like to know the fans' opinions of how the club is doing._

"_Now that I'm talking to you, yeah I am." She flirts back, placing her hand on your arm and moving slightly closer. "I'm Brita." _

"_I'm Bec….." You start to say but she stops you. "Dear, we all know who you are, no need to introduce yourself. But my friends and I are in the V.I.P lounge, wanna join us?" she asks while trailing her hand up your arm._

"_I was thinking of calling it an early night." Which is half true, there's just no real demanding reason to stay any longer. _

"_Please?" She pouts you can't help but give in to the flirty pout. "It would make my night if you did."_

"_Okay, okay." You concede and she takes your hand and pulls you toward the lounge. When you both walk in, her friends crowd around asking for pictures and autographs, which you kindly do, because I mean they're fans, its good publicity._

"_Back off, she's mine." You hear Brita yell playfully as she pulls you toward the couch and sits you down before sitting on your lap. You instinctively put your hands on her hips, tracing patterns on the exposed skin while her friends sit around you two and you all start to just converse about the club and being famous._

"_I want you, ya know?" Brita leans in your ear to whisper. You subtly nod while still talking to one of her friends about after parties. "Is there an office or somewhere private because I need to have you now, like I can't wait any longer." She licks the shell of your ear, making you shiver. _

"_Yes, hold on." You whisper before talking at a normal volume. "Guys, I'm so sorry but I need to do paperwork. But have a good night and enjoy yourselves." You wave at everyone while walking out. _

"_I'm going to the bathroom, ok?" You smirk as you hear Brita's lame ass excuse. You turn the corner and wait for her, grabbing her hand when she walks by. "Whoa…..hmmm." You capture her lips with yours, tangling your hands in her hair to pull her closer. "Mmmm…office, baby?" She moans into your mouth._

**Please don't judge me**

**And I won't judge you **

**And if you love me**

**Then let it be beautiful**

**Let it be beautiful, let it be beautiful**

**Let it be beautiful, let it be beautiful**

"Chloe?" You ask quietly at the door. But you know she won't answer, but she's listening. "I'll tell you everything, just don't judge me." You beg through the door, sliding down to lean against it and bang your head back in frustration. "I love you, please?" You close your eyes, fighting the tears. Then you feel the door open and she walks by you wordlessly, sitting on the far end of the couch, feet up and head on her knees. Her waiting for an explanation pose. You get up and sit on the other end, turned toward her.

"Talk." One word. That's all you get. No prodding to try and get information, no patience for your reluctance to open up.

**Everything I say right now**

**Is gonna be used in another fight**

**And I've been through this so many times **

**Can we change the subject?**

"Um, well I met her after one of my gigs at Ekko. Her and her friends were in V.I.P, so she came up to the booth and invited me to hang out with them. It was nothing unusual at first, just the pictures and autographs and the twenty-one questions about being a fucking celebrity." You shake your head and look at her, hoping for some response to your complaint about fans. Chloe sits there just absorbing your story, so you continue. "Eventually, she got flirty, so I flirted back." You see her flinch at the mention of someone else being overly flirty and getting a response from you. "After a while, I….took her to my office….." You trail off, one because you don't like talking about your sexual past, and two because telling Chloe Beale about a past that she didn't know about exactly is even more painful than your parents' divorce.

**You're gonna start asking me questions like**

"**Was she attractive? Was she an actress?"**

**Baby the fact is**

**You're hearing rumors about me **

**And saw some pictures online**

**Saying they got you so angry **

**Making you wish you were blind**

"Why didn't you tell me or at least warn me that these pictures were out there?" She asks, her voice laced with hurt and anger and frustration.

"It was before us, so I didn't see it as necessary. Plus, I didn't know someone was taking more pictures up there, so I can't warn you about every fan of mine deciding to share the pictures they take throughout the night." You say, slightly pissed that she would snap on you about that at least.

**Before we start talking crazy**

**Saying some things we'll regret**

**Can we just slow it down and press reset**

"I just wish that for once I could go on the internet without finding out about some past conquest of my girlfriends." She stands and starts pacing. Chloe Beale pacing: not good. Her anger level rises more and more as she goes back and forth. "I mean, did you ever think about the future consequences of your actions. No, you just worried about landing the next whore." She turns on you and points a finger in your face. "Were you actually attracted or what? Was she an actress or some aspiring artist trying to get some connection to the industry?" You gape at her, open mouthed. Chloe Beale, the most bubbly, nicest person in the universe just basically called you an industry slut and naïve for possibly being used by some starving artist.

"No, one she was very attractive, because I didn't have Chloe Beale standards back then. Two, she was a student at Barden and was celebrating her graduation from fucking business school. And three, I would've hated if some industry suit tried to use sex as a way to convince them I had the talent, so I would never do that to any aspiring artist that came to me. I would've hoped that my girlfriend, who I actually am in love with, would know that about me by now, but I was wrong I guess." You stand up and walk toward the door to the apartment. "And I asked you not to judge me, but here you are, judging me. Yet I am supposed to be vulnerable with you, how ridiculous could you get." You put your hand on the knob, about to turn it when…"Stay. Beca, please don't run away from me, from us. Please."

You sit back on the couch, crossing your arms and leaning back, waiting for her to say whatever she has to say.

"I'm sorry, about what I said. I know you would never do that to anyone who came to you with their hopes and dreams. I just," she pauses, looking for the right words. "…..hate when I see that someone was all over you. Past, present or future. Then the freaking tabloids don't help when every other week they ask if we are still together." She smiles a little, hoping for a chuckle. You just look at her, no emotion, no reaction, just look.

"Baby, talk, say….something. Just stop looking at me like that." She gracefully walks toward you, slowly to gauge your flight or fight risk. When you stay in the same spot, she gets bold and wraps herself around you in the way that only Chloe Beale can. She pulls you to the couch and snuggles in, nuzzling your neck and as much as you want, you can't resist, so you wrap your arms around her.

**Just let the past  
Just be the past  
And focus on things  
That are gonna make us laugh  
Take me as I am, not who I was  
I ****promise**** I'll be, the one that you can trust**

"Baby, I'm sorry." You gasp, not expecting an apology.

"Why, it was my fuck up. In the past mind you, but a fuck up none the less."

"Because I got jealous and reacted emotionally. I know you have a past, so do I, and for me to just assume the worst…I'm sorry." She says, squeezing you tighter. You guys sit there for a while, just letting the tension go. You smirk as you think of one thing that bothers you.

"Chlo'?" You ask, trying to hide the smirk in your voice.

"Whaat?" She drawls out slowly, hearing the smirk in your voice.

"What would you had done if I had cheated on you?" You chuckle, knowing her answer.

"I would've kicked your ass, and hers." She grins. "Imagine the publicity off that; '_Beca Mitchell and fan beat up by Beca's former girlfriend Chloe Beale, more on E! At 11'." _You sit and think about that and start laughing, like really laughing, and Chloe joins you and you don't care about anything else but her contagious, bubbly laugh that makes everyone's day better, especially yours.

"I love you." You say after catching your breath finally. You note the look of pure joy that she gets on her face when you say that.

"Aw, I love you too, Smurf." She starts tickling you which she knows leads to the same thing every time.

"It's on, Red." You run away toward the bedroom stripping clothes off.

"Oh, yes it is." She smiles and chases after you to make you scream in a deliciously good way, all night long.


End file.
